roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Skinwalker
Skinwalkers receive the following changes in Roatera. These options are in addition to, or modify existing racial traits. Spell-Like Ability Skinwalkers can use speak with animals once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability is equal to the skinwalker’s character level. Skinwalkers of specific heritages gain other spell-like abilities. New Racial Traits Cornered Fury: Whenever a Skinwalker is reduced to half its hit points or fewer and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, it gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. New Alternate Racial Traits: Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing: Some Skinwalkers have learned to how to skate by the scrutiny of society and have even learned to thrive in it at the cost of losing some of their more feral instincts. They gain a +1 bonus on Bluff, Disguise, and Knowledge (local) checks. This replaces Low-light Vision. Study of Civilization: Some Skinwalkers decide to curb their base instincts to educate themselves in differing areas. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, Skinwalkers gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This replaces Cornered Fury. New Skinwalker Heritages Skinwalker heritages have been modified as well. * Ability Modifiers: While most skinwalkers gain a +2 to Wisdom, a -2 to Intelligence, and a variable physical ability bonus when in bestial form, the skinwalker heritages shown below alter this. The ability score bonus in brackets applies only while in bestial form. * Alternate Skill Modifiers: While most skinwalkers gain a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal, Survival and Wild Empathy checks, those of the variant heritages listed below gain a modifier to different skills. The bonus to Wild Empathy Checks remains unchanged no matter the heritage selected. * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: The listed spell replaces the standard skinwalker’s speak with animals 1/day spell-like ability and also functions the listed number of times per day as a spell-like ability. New Racial Feats Inner Strength Inner Self Inner Ferocity New Favored Class Bonuses: Alchemist: When creating extracts from the polymorph subschool, add +1/3 onto the effective caster level of the extract, this only effects duration Antipaladin: Add +1/6 of a round to the duration of any Cruelties successfully inflicted Arcanist: When casting spells from the polymorph subschool, add +1/3 onto the effective caster level of the spell, this only effects duration Barbarian: +1 to the total number of rounds of Rage the Barbarian can use a day Bard: Add a +1 bonus on Disguise checks when using disguise self. Beast: +1 to the total number of rounds of Nature’s Fury the Beast can use a day Beast (Coldborn): Add +1/6 to the bonus to CMB and CMD given by the Bear aspect Beast (Witchwolf): Add +1 foot to the Beast’s movement speed while in the Wolf aspect.In combat this has no effect unless the Beast has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5). Bloodrager: +1 to the total number of rounds of Bloodrage the Bloodrager can use a day Brawler: Choose two of the following combat maneuvers: bullrush, dirty trick, grapple, or trip. Gain a +1 bonus to the character’s CMD when resisting these two combat maneuvers. Brawler: Gain ⅕ of a Feral Combat Training feat. Cavalier: Add +1 foot to the cavalier’s mount’s base speed. In combat this has no effect unless the cavalier has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5). If the cavalier ever replaces this mount, the new mount gains this bonus to its speed. Cleric: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. Cleric(Seascarred):A cleric with the animal domain adds +1/6 to their effective druid level to determine the abilities of their animal companion, up to an effective druid level equal to their cleric level. Their effective druid level cannot exceed their cleric level. Druid:Add +1/3 to the natural armor gained when using wild shape Druid: The druid’s animal companion gains 1/4 point of DR/silver (maximum DR 5/silver). If the druid replaces her companion, the new companion gains this DR. Fighter: Choose two of the following combat maneuvers: bullrush, dirty trick, grapple, or trip. Gain a +1 bonus to the character’s CMD when resisting these two combat maneuvers. Gunslinger: Add +1/4 points to the gunslinger’s Grit Pool. Gunslinger(Coldborn): The gunslinger reduces the amount of time needed to restore a broken firearm using the Gunsmithing feat by 5 minutes (maximum reduction of 50 minutes). Hunter: Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the hunter’s animal companion. If the character ever replaces this companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points and skill ranks. Hunter: The druid’s animal companion gains 1/4 point of DR/silver (maximum DR 5/silver). If the druid replaces her companion, the new companion gains this DR. Hunter (Coldborn): Add +1 to the Hunter’s CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip. Hunter (Bloodmarked): Increase the range of the darkvision by +1 ft given by the bat animal focus Hunter (Fanglord): Add +1 foot to the Hunter’s or their Animal Companion’s base speed. In combat this has no effect unless the Hunter has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5). Hunter (Witchwolf): Add +1 foot to the Hunter’s scent range when using the Wolf animal focus. In combat this has no effect unless the Hunter has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5). Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks and Survival checks while in bestial form Investigator: Add +1/2 to Intimidate checks while in bestial form and +1/2 to Bluff checks to feint. Kineticist: Increase the capacity of the kineticist’s internal buffer by +1/6 point. Legendary Gunslinger: Add +1/4 points to the gunslinger’s Grit Pool Legendary Gunslinger(Coldborn): The gunslinger reduces the amount of time needed to restore a broken firearm using the Gunsmithing feat by 5 minutes (maximum reduction of 50 minutes). Machinesmith: Add +1/6 of a Machinesmith Trick Machinesmith (Coldborn): The Machinesmith can use repair an an additional +1/3 times per day. Magitech Gunner: Add +1/2 dmg to the Magitech Gunslinger’s magic pulse ability Magus: Select one known magus arcana usable only once per day. The magus adds +1/6 to the number of times it can be used per day. Once that magus arcana is usable twice per day, the magus must select a different magus arcana. Medium: When gaining a taboo, the medium can use spirit surge without incurring influence an additional +1/4 time per day. Mesmerist: Increase the mesmerist’s bonus damage from painful stare by +1/2 point Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/2 to the number of stunning attacks the monk can attempt per day. Monk: Gain 1/5 of a Feral Combat Training feat. Ninja: Add a +1/2 bonus on Acrobatics check to jump and Intimidate checks to demoralize while in bestial form Nightblade: The nightblade gains +1/6 of a new nightblade art. Oracle: Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of the oracle’s curse ability Occultist: Gain +1/6 of a new focus power Paladin: Add +1/4 to the morale bonus given by aura of courage and aura of resolve class ability Psychic: Gain +1/6 of a new phrenic amplification Ranger: Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the ranger’s animal companion. If the character ever replaces this companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points and skill ranks Ranger: The druid’s animal companion gains 1/4 point of DR/silver (maximum DR 5/silver). If the druid replaces her companion, the new companion gains this DR. Rogue: Choose a natural weapon. Add a +1/3 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with that weapon (maximum bonus +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Samurai: Add +1 foot to the samurai’s mount’s base speed. In combat this has no effect unless the samurai has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5). If the samurai ever replaces this mount, the new mount gains this bonus to its speed Shadow Assassin: Add a +1 bonus to damage rolls to any critical hit scored with a natural weapon. This additional damage is not multiplied by the critical multiplier of the weapon Shaman: Add 1/2 to the shaman’s effective class level for the purpose of determining her spirit animal’s natural armor adjustment, Intelligence, and special abilities. Shifter: Gain a +1/3 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls made when using natural weapons (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with those gained from Critical Focus and similar effects Shifter(Coldborn): Gain energy resistance 1 against acid, cold, electricity, or fire. Each time the shifter selects this reward, increase that energy resistance by 1, to a maximum of energy resistance 10. Once the Coldborn reaches energy resistance 10, she can select a new type of energy to build her resistance to the next time she selects this favored class option. Shifter(Fanglord): Add 1 to the shifter’s base speed. This has no in-game effect unless the shifter has selected this reward five times (or any multiple of five) to enhance her speed by 5 feet.This bonus applies only when the shifter is wearing no armor. Shifter(Witchwolf): Add +1 foot to the Shifter’s scent range when using the Wolf aspect. In combat this has no effect unless the Shifter has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5). Skald: Increase the skald’s total number of raging song rounds per day by 1 Slayer: Add +1/4 to the slayer’s studied target bonus on Perception and Survival checks. When the slayer gains the stalker class feature, this increase also adds to the studied target bonus on Stealth checks Sorcerer: When casting spells from the polymorph subschool, add +1/3 onto the effective caster level of the spell, this only effects duration Spiritualist: The spiritualist’s phantom gains +1/6 of a bonus feat. The phantom must meet all prerequisites of the selected feat Summoner: Add a +1/4 natural armor bonus to the AC of the summoner’s eidolon Swashbuckler: Add +1/4 to the AC bonus provided by the Nimble Class feature Swashbuckler (Nightskulk): Add +1/4 to the AC bonus provided by cover or improved cover. Vampire Hunter: Gain +1/2 additional dmg onto natural attacks against undead Vigilante: Gain +1/2 on the Disguise bonus from seamless guise. Warpriest: Add +1/2 to the number of times per day the warpriest can use blessings, but the warpriest can use these additional blessings on only those from the Air, Animal, Charm, Magic, Plant, or Sun domains. Warpriest (Scaleheart/Seascarred): Add +1/2 to the number of times per day the warpriest can use blessings, but the warpriest can use these additional blessings on only those from the Water, Animal, Charm, Magic, Scalykind, or Sun domains. Witch: Add 5 feet to the range of a hex. Multiple bonuses from this ability can apply to the same hex, to a maximum of an additional 30 feet. Wizard: When casting spells from the polymorph subschool, add +1/3 onto the effective caster level of the spell, this only effects duration Category:Race